


melt me

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they kiss, sometimes they get caught. Sometimes, it's worse than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt me

_kiss, kiss, kiss, baby_

 

"Kids, we've got 5 minutes more before we need to be on standby," Jaebum announces, walking into the waiting room where his members are all chattering amongst themselves, Jinyoung and Yugyeom arguing about the differences between house and jazz music, Jackson and Bambam teaming up to tease a flustered Youngjae. "Make sure you're ready by that time."

 

He's about to turn away to fix his in ear when a pair of hands beats him to it, tucking it under his shirt and taping the wire down. Jaebum knows who the hands belong to, and relaxes from his stiffened stature, turning around when the other is down fiddling with his collar.

 

"Thank you," Jaebum breathes, once again stunned by the absolute beauty that is his boyfriend. Mark is dressed in his suit, the blazer on instead of off like Jaebum's is. Mark has to go onto the stage on his own, after all. Short as it is, it's crucial for the others to pull their own blazers on, and to give Jinyoung enough time to run from the secondary stage to the primary after his own solo.

 

The smile that Mark sends him is blinding, and Jaebum will never admit to anyone but himself that he's almost reeling from it. "Good luck out there," Mark says, and Jaebum nods. Mark grins at this, happy and blindingly megawatt. Jaebum tries very hard not to falter in his footsteps as he looks at Mark, and he succeeds, for the most part.

 

Jinyoung starts to usher them out the door, giving Jaebum a pointed look that says he should go, too, the 5 minutes that he'd come in to remind them all about over, before he sprints off in the direction of the secondary stage with shouted ' _Fighting, Jinyoung-hyung!_ ' and ' _Go, Jinyoung!_ 's from the younger and older members of the group respectively.

 

In the chaos that is GOT7 moving out of the waiting room, Mark slides his hand into Jaebum's, sending him a shy, almost teasing smile as he tugs his boyfriend out the room. Jaebum follows, patting down a stray strand of Mark's hair as he went. At the wings of the stage where they had to separate, Mark to the back of the stage and Jaebum remaining in the wings with Bambam, Mark quickly glanced around to see that everyone was busy with their own jobs, be it ushering idols in and out of the wings of the stage or preparing the microphones for the next performance and quickly tilted his head to press a chaste kiss to Jaebum's lips.

 

Jaebum's eyes widened at the feel of his lover's lips against his, but the next second the pressure was gone, Mark smiling cheekily at him as he bounded off to where he was supposed to be on standby, waving at Jaebum with a wink.

 

"Ew," Bambam murmurs under his breath, wrinkling his nose at the sight like the teenager that he is. Jaebum resists the urge to cuff him across the head - doing that when they're about to go on stage is probably not the best option, and Jaebum liked to think himself a responsible leader.

 

He tells himself that the heat he feels creeping up his neck to his cheeks is only due to his nerves.

 

_hush, hush, hush, baby_

 

Mark flies down the stairs of their apartment building, pulling his jacket on. Most of GOT7 are behind him, Jinyoung pale, Jackson quiet, Youngjae panicked, Yugyeom teary eyed and Bambam trembling. They'd just received the call that the van that Jaebum was in had been hit by a bus, and that while there were no signs of physical injury, Jaebum, Noyoung- _hyung_  and their coordi- _noona_  were still being sent to a hospital to see if they were okay.

 

He doesn't want to think about what would happen if Jaebum were hurt. Mark is worried the entire ride there, their other manager driving carefully but quickly through the traffic. It would not do for the rest of GOT7 to get involved in a car accident when they were going to the hospital to see if their leader was okay, especially when  _he_  was involved in the accident himself.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Youngjae comforts, awkward in his own endearing way, and even if Mark was once awkward around Youngjae, he was better now. He smiled gratefully, albeit weakly at Youngjae, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pat his hair, strangely reminiscent of the way Jaebum would. “They said he was fine.”

 

“I know,” Mark returns, calming down slightly. “But I can’t help but worry.”

 

Youngjae has nothing to say to that, merely takes the jacket that he’s holding and draping it around Mark’s shoulders. Despite Mark already wearing one, he’s still shivering, afraid that something would have happened to Jaebum. It’s Jaebum’s, Mark notices, and he pulls it around himself, attempting to bury himself in the fabric. He leans further into Youngjae, who welcomes him with a soft lullaby in his ear.

 

When they reach the hospital, they wait for their manager to go through hospital procedures. Once they’re cleared, Mark rushes down the corridors to the room that they’d said Jaebum was in. He probably had a few nurses call after him to slow down, but he didn’t care. Jaebum was all that mattered right now.

 

“Jaebum!” He pants when he bursts into the room where Jaebum is, the slightly younger looking up at him from the chair he’s sitting on. Mark’s eyes are wet, relieved that Jaebum is okay, and he all but flings himself into Jaebum’s arms and pulls him close. “You’re okay. You’re okay, you’re okay.”

 

Jaebum smiles. “I’m okay; I’m sorry for worrying you.” Mark shakes his head almost desperately, then, without thinking, pulls Jaebum in close to kiss, quickly, pulling away when the doctor opens the door, laughing in his relief.

 

_a little closer_

 

"After the photoshoot, Mark and Jackson will be dropped off at the After School Club set and the rest of you will go back to the practice room. Wooyoung's doing We Got Married there today, so remember to be on your best behaviour," Their manager said, shooting the two youngest a look.

 

Jaebum, having surrendered his seat to Yugyeom because the  _maknae_  wasn't feeling well that day, sat next to Mark in the middle row, the older's head on his shoulder as he slept.  _Markson_ , as Jackson had found out through social media, was a very popular pairing, and despite not liking it, Jaebum knew that he had to deal with it for the fans.

 

He also knew that even though Mark and Jackson liked to play up their skinship for the cameras, when they were off, Mark would come to him most of the time. It wasn’t that the two weren’t close, no, because they were roommates and liked to converse in rapid fire English when they had secrets to tell each other - secrets even Jaebum didn’t know - and who even knew what they got up to in their room.

But Jaebum trusted Mark, just as Jinyoung did Jackson, and even though Mark and Jinyoung were close, Mark and Jackson were close, Jackson and Bambam were close, Jaebum and Youngjae were close, even though there was all of this, in the end, it was still Jaebum that Mark returned to and Jinyoung that Jackson returned to.

 

Jaebum turned to look at Mark, realizing that he was being a sap. Im Jaebum was one, he figured. He had never met someone like himself, willing to let R&B music lull him to sleep, filled his Instagram with black and white photos and liked to go on bus rides to nowhere when he had days off, so he figured that he was the only romantic in the group.

 

Despite this, despite the differences between the two of them, Mark never left. Mark still stayed by his side, and sometimes tagged along with him on his bus rides. Jaebum liked to take them alone, but sometimes having company felt good as well, and Mark was someone who valued silence as much as he did, so it was always a comfortable ride.

 

Mark was like no one else to him.

 

“Wake up,” Jaebum whispered into his love’s ear when they were nearing the set of After School Club, Jinyoung doing the same for Jackson, albeit not as gentle. “Mark, wake up.”

 

When they pulled up at the building, Mark and Jackson were awake, and Mark turned to Jaebum when the manager climbed out of the driver’s seat to speak with the person in charge and place a quick, almost hungry kiss to Jaebum’s lips that had the latter shuddering in his seat.

 

_hold me tight_

 

“Good morning,” Is what Jaebum wakes up to on his birthday. He glances at the clock; It is half past five in the morning, and the fact that Youngjae is not singing in his sleep next to him should probably rouse some suspicion in Jaebum, but he’s too busy being contently warm on his mattress, Mark’s arm slung around his waist.

 

Jaebum lets himself forget his duties as a leader for a while while he basks in the warmth that is Mark Tuan Yi En, a few months older than he is and come to wake him up on his birthday with the brightest, most beautiful smile that Jaebum has ever had the pleasure of seeing on someone. It’s probably a mark of how early - no pun intended - it is that Jaebum is thinking thoughts like this, and when Mark laughs, Jaebum knows that he’s said them out loud.

 

He could never really control himself around Mark, anyway.

 

“Happy birthday, Jaebum,” Mark takes it upon himself to say after about eight more minutes of this, the silence enveloping them like a comfortable blanket, molding itself to their bodies and leaving them in a cocoon from which they didn’t feel like leaving - would probably never feel like leaving, if Jaebum was being honest with himself.

 

Jaebum smiles back, his eyes disappearing into crescents, and Mark laughs at how absolutely adorable his younger lover is, all the stress off of his shoulders, turned into a mere 21 year old who was content to lie in the arms of the one that he loved the most and forget everything else.

 

“Come on,” Mark says, sitting up and gesturing for Jaebum to do the same. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us, birthday or not.”

“It’s our day off, isn’t it?” Jaebum asks, confused. Jackson wasn’t even back from Hong Kong yet, and the only reason that Mark is here instead of in Los Angeles is because the older had cut short his vacation home and brought his entire family and friends back here, so that he could show them South Korea as well as be with Jaebum on his birthday. Of course, Mark hadn’t told his parents the reason behind his decision, preferring to let them believe that Mark was just really excited for Joey, Grace and Tammy to meet his members and the friends that he’d made here, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

 

Mark agrees with a nod, “Yes. But today, we’re going on a date. Just the two of us. Alone.”

 

Jaebum shoots him a look that shows that he doesn’t believe Mark’s words, because they can never just be alone when they’re a part of JYP’s boy group, already having a significant number of fans here in South Korea, and an even larger one internationally. “Well,” Mark concedes, “Maybe not  _alone_ , but Youngjae and Jinyoung have decided to go to Lotte World together, and Yugyeom’s going home to visit his mother for a while before break ends, so we have  _some_  semblance of privacy at least?”

 

At this, Jaebum sighs. Mark had unleashed his most powerful weapon, the pout that Jaebum could never say no to, and Jaebum knows that he’s lost the moment he sees the jutting out of the older idol’s lower lip.

 

“All right,” He says, “Just let me get changed first.”

 

Mark grins, and brings their mouths together, parting just as the door knob sounds and their manager walks in to grill them, once again, on how they should act in public.

 

_give it to me_

 

With the many kisses that they tended to steal from each other, it was inevitable that they would get caught, and with the insanity that is South Korea’s paparazzi, it was just a matter of time. Of course, to the both of them, who’d thought that they were being secretive, it wasn’t a problem, but it was still, ultimately, a fact that, 3 years after GOT7’s debut, Mark Tuan, flying member, and Im Jaebum, leader, were caught on camera by Dispatch having a small kiss in an alleyway.

 

There had been an uproar. JYP PD- _nim_  had taken it upon himself to defend his artists, and Jaebum and Mark were both subjected to criticism from the media as well as anti-fans. They stayed in their dorms, and though their manager was disappointed, he too, stayed by their side.

 

Jaebum looked down at his joint hands with Mark, and wondered if they should end this relationship. True, he had never been happier with anyone else than when he was with Mark, but for the sake of the group, for the sake of GOT7, they had to go through with this. They couldn’t be selfish - they weren’t a duo, not just Mark and Jaebum - and drag the other members down with them. Once people in their group got into a scandal, netizens were bound to dig up other stuff on the other members.

 

“Maybe-”

 

“We should-”

 

They locked eyes, and swallowed. Silence was their best friend, and Mark and Jaebum understood. They took their hands back from each other, stood up, pressed one last kiss to each other’s lips, and walked into the living room.

 

_a secret party_

 

“We, GOT7,” Jinyoung says, the microphone held in his hands instead of Jaebum’s. Jaebum and Mark were standing together at the front of the stage, heads bowed in apology. They had already told their members of their decision to break up and apologize to the public, and whilst they hadn’t said anything, Mark and Jaebum knew that the members also thought it was for the best. “Would like to apologize to all our fans for what we have put you through during this time period. It is true that our oldest member and our leader are dating; They have for some time now, even before our debut.”

 

Here, Jinyoung pauses, and all the fans erupt, yelling about how they didn’t care that Mark and Jaebum were together, that they still supported them, that they didn’t want Mark and Jaebum to be upset because of this, and if this would break them apart, then it shouldn’t. The media said nothing, but their looks told Jinyoung that they, too, thought that Mark and Jaebum deserved happiness. After all, if other couples received blessings just because they were heterosexual ones, why shouldn’t they?

 

Jinyoung steels himself. “Mark- _hyung_  and Jaebum- _hyung_  have decided to end their relationship,” Jinyoung informs, and the cacophony is almost deafening. “However,” Jinyoung continues, and Mark and Jaebum both look up at him. “We as GOT7 refuse to accept that.”

 

There is silence, and Jinyoung uses this chance to plough on.

 

“We are GOT7,” Jinyoung states, turning to stare at the two oldest members of the group, and Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom move to stand alongside him. “And we desire your happiness more than anything else.”

 

_kiss, kiss, kiss, baby_

 

Blinded by their tears, Mark and Jaebum thank their members profusely once they go backstage of the press conference, then fall into each other’s arms, laughing in relief and adoration for the younger members of their group.

 

Then, hidden from the rest of the world by the veil that is the other 5 members surrounding them in a group hug, Mark and Jaebum kiss.


End file.
